


Honeypot

by ZooChild



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, in the middle of a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooChild/pseuds/ZooChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, in his ear, in his head, with that voice… That voice that he had jerked off to in his mind a hundred times, imagining Harry whispering filth to him as he fucked him.</p>
<p>Harry leaned forward and folded his hands in front of him. Eggsy couldn’t help but glance down and imagine them, strong and firm, the long fingers wrapped around his cock. He felt tightness grow in his trousers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeypot

When Harry, as the new Arthur, asked him how he felt about male target honeypot missions, Eggsy’s mouth quirked into a grin. “Gate swings both ways, bruv. I can do just as good with one ’n’ the other.”

The truth was, being with a man felt nothing like being with a woman, even one as amazing as the Princess of Sweden. He had only discovered that fact through one or two drunken alleyway experiences that ended with his cock rubbing against the other man’s clothed body and exploding in his pants.

Across the desk, Harry glanced at him over his glasses. “Cheeky,” he muttered, fondness behind his stern tone. “I can talk you through it.”

Eggsy gulped. Harry, in his ear, in his head, with that voice… That voice that he had jerked off to in his mind a hundred times, imagining Harry whispering filth to him as he fucked him.

Harry leaned forward and folded his hands in front of him. Eggsy couldn’t help but glance down and imagine them, strong and firm, the long fingers wrapped around his cock. He felt tightness grow in his trousers.

“Eggsy? Is that all right? If you aren’t comfortable-”

Eggsy’s eyes jerked up to meet the concern in Harry’s gaze. “No, it’s fine, fine,” he answered quickly.

Harry settled back. “Good. The Belgian ambassador will be at the charity ball tonight. We need those plans from his room. If you can get him back there and distract him long enough to find them…we know that you’re his type.”

Eggsy lolled out in his chair, spreading his legs to take some pressure off the tightness in his crotch. “What, young an’ charming an’ devilishly handsome?”

Something flashed in Harry’s dark eyes, but it was gone almost as soon as Eggsy saw it. The older spy’s mouth twisted. “Yes, exactly,” he answered dryly. “Now go get ready.”

—-

It was quick work to get the attention of the Belgian ambassador. Short, in his forties, slightly overweight and blonde, he looked nothing like Harry. For that, Eggsy was grateful. Eggsy felt the ambassador’s eyes on him as he lingered at the dessert table.

“Bend over for that biscuit so he can see-”

“I know, I’ve got this,” Eggsy muttered as Harry spoke from the barely-there communicator in his left ear. He bent over the table for a dessert and arched his back so that his arse looked particularly round and inviting in his suit trousers. When he stood, turned back around, and put the biscuit to his lips, he saw that the ambassador openly stared at him.

“Now,” Eggsy heard Harry’s voice start to say in his ear. The younger spy shook his head and stepped away from the dessert table before Harry could finish. _Just like seducing a woman_ , he mentally thought toward Harry. _I got this_.

With a wink and a whisper in the ambassador’s ear, Eggsy had the man leading him out of the room, dragging him by his wrist. Eggsy thought he almost imagined Harry’s muffled _humph_ , and he grinned to himself.

When they got to the ambassador’s rooms, though, Eggsy wasn't sure how to proceed. The ambassador dropped his wrist and looked at him expectantly, eyes lingering on Eggsy’s lips.

Recognizing Eggsy’s hesitation, Harry’s voice said in his ear, “Start slow and draw him in. We don’t want him finishing fast and losing interest before you have a chance to look around.”

Eggsy plastered an easy grin on his face and studied the ambassador from hooded eyes.

“Study him up and down,” Harry’s voice murmured, and Eggsy’s eyes swept the man’s body. Harry could also see what Eggsy saw through his glasses, and when the younger spy’s eyes landed on the man’s mouth, Harry muttered, “Stop. Now step closer and kiss him, like you would a…a drunken snog.” Harry’s voice hesitated on the last words before he added, “He seems the type.”

Eggsy bit back a laugh at Harry’s words. _I may know a bit more about that than you, bruv._ Eggsy closed the gap between them, displaying a confidence he didn’t feel, and kissed the ambassador hard. The man growled in his throat and wrapped fleshy arms around Eggsy, biting at his bottom lip. It hurt, but Eggsy soldiered on, burying his hands in the man’s thinning blond hair and snaking his tongue into his mouth. He felt the ambassador’s bulge against his thigh as the man thrust his hips into Eggsy’s.

“If you feel that he is hard, put a hand down and stroke him through his trousers.” Harry’s voice was cool and clinical. Eggsy had to be imagining the slight trembling around the edges of his words.

_I want to touch **you**_.

He thanked every god in heaven that Harry couldn’t hear his thoughts.

Eggsy let out a false groan as the ambassador pressed even closer to him. He pulled a hand free of the man’s hair and trailed it down his body until it brushed the ambassador’s cock. The man moaned into Eggsy’s mouth and thrust toward his hand.

This felt so strange. Could he really carry this mission through? As a new agent, as confident as he acted, he didn’t want to fail the Kingsmen, didn’t want to let Harry down-

_Harry_.

In his mind, it was Harry’s cock he stroked through his trousers. It was Harry who groaned as he felt Eggsy’s cock harden against him. It was Harry he cupped in his hands, Harry he pulled closer to him, Harry’s mouth where he wanted to drown himself.

Harry’s voice, his real voice in his ear, brought Eggsy back to himself. “I’m glad that you're enjoying yourself, but do not forget the plans, Eggsy.” Was his scolding voice slightly breathy as he said those first few words?

Eggsy mentally shook himself. _Focus_.

The ambassador pulled back from where they pressed together. His eyes were dark and heavy as he pushed downward on Eggsy’s head. Slightly confused, Eggsy sank away from the pressure until he was on his knees in front of the ambassador, watching as the man used one hand to undo his belt and the other to keep Eggsy in place.

_Oh_. But he had never done _this_ before. Received it, sure, but-

“Eggsy, are you all right with this?” Harry’s voice sounded concerned.

“Yes,” Eggsy moaned and moved a hand up to unzip the ambassador from his trousers. _Harry, it’s all Harry…_

The very man whose cock he imagined in his hand whispered in his ear, “Don’t worry, I’ll walk you through it. Take him in your hand and wrap your fingers around him.”

Eggsy did so, kneeling close to the ambassador. The blond man threw his head back and groaned. His hands pulled at Eggsy’s hair. The younger spy gritted his teeth at the pain, but proceeded on as Harry whispered, “Rub a finger over his head, that’s the sensitive spot, take up a rhythm- there you go-”

_Harry, just focus on Harry._ Eggsy rubbed the pad of his thumb across the head of the ambassador’s cock. The man moaned and started shallowly thrusting, and Eggsy moved his hand in time.

“You’ll need to take him into your mouth,” Harry’s voice murmured. Eggsy’s cock half-hardened at the undercurrent of heat in his voice. He wanted Harry on top of him, the length of their bodies pressed together, whispering those words in his ear. “Lean forward, wrap your lips around just the tip, move your tongue around…”

The ambassador, eyes closed, tightened his fingers in Eggsy’s hair in encouragement as Eggsy took his cock into his mouth.

_Harry, Harry. I **want** you._ Eggsy swirled his tongue around the tip and closed his own eyes, felt the ambassador’s hands trembling in his hair. “Stroke him,” Harry whispered, his breath hitching around the edges of the words, “Take him further into your mouth.”

Eggsy muffled his own moan, not caring who heard, and pumped the ambassador’s cock with his hand, dipping his head further down as he moved. It was Harry groaning above him still wearing his suit, Harry’s fists in his hair, holding him kneeling to the floor, Harry who babbled incoherently as Eggsy pushed him closer to the edge.

Each thought sent a jolt of electricity to his cock. The ambassador began thrusting harder, and Harry murmured in Eggsy’s ear, his voice a constant cascade, “That’s it, Eggsy, that’s it, follow his rhythm with your head, now suck, there you go, hear how he moans? Tighten your fingers, there, good, move your tongue across his head, see, see how he likes that, there, now you may need to deep throat him, he’s lasting a while…”

Eggsy pushed aside all thoughts at how absurd it was to hear Harry say “deep throat” and how would Harry know how long “a while” was. He followed the rhythm of Harry’s voice, pumping the ambassador’s cock and taking it into his throat until it passed his gag reflex. The man let out a breathy moan as Eggsy took him deep into his mouth.

He wanted Harry in his bed, wanted to be between Harry’s legs with his cock filling his mouth, wanted to force those exquisite sounds out of Harry. Eggsy’s cock strained against his trousers, begging to be touched. He unconsciously began rubbing slowly against the ambassador’s leg and hummed slightly in the back of his throat at the contact.

Thank god Merlin hadn’t advanced the glasses so far that they could read thoughts.

Harry kept up the constant litany in Eggsy’s ear, “That’s it, take him into your throat, there, there, keep going, aahh-” Harry’s voice stuttered and fell silent for a moment. When he continued, he still spoke shakily, but seemed to have composed himself. “Slow down, slow down, if his legs tremble, he’s getting close-”

Eggsy felt the ambassador’s legs shake against his cock. He was getting close himself, feeling the pleasure building, imagining Harry in his mouth, Harry keening above him, wanting him, trembling so close to the edge-

“The plans.” Harry’s voice was flat in his ear.

Eggsy’s eyes flew open. Harry’s voice caught him before he completely dropped the ambassador out of his mouth. “No, no, keep going, just look around, see if you can find them.” Harry stopped, hesitated, then added with hitching breath, “You’ve got him completely distracted now.”

Eggsy didn’t miss the tone in Harry’s voice. He pushed the thought aside and glanced around the room, continuing to pump his hand and face at the ambassador’s cock. Eggsy’s eyes landed on a small black jump drive sitting on the bedside table near a laptop.

Harry’s voice hissed in his ear. “Yes, that’s it. Idiot kept it in plain sight.” Eggsy heard the sound of a throat clearing. “Now, finish it and get out of there.” His voice went soft again, building and building until Eggsy heard the words crack around the edges. “Faster, focus now, faster with your hand, suck him, now deeper in your mouth…there…”

Eggsy bobbed his head faster, closed his eyes. Harry, Harry between his lips, Harry whispering in his ear, Harry he brought closer to the edge as the man moaned above him, Harry’s hands that pulled as his hair and thrust into his mouth, that _fucked his mouth…_

“There you go, there you go, don’t stop-”

Eggsy rubbed his hips harder against the ambassador’s leg, feeling his own pleasure building and building and building. The ambassador groaned and whimpered above him, hands pulling Eggsy’s hair tight and yanking.

“So close, don’t stop, my boy, my Eggsy, keep going-”

_Harry!_ Shuddering, Eggsy felt cum splatter the inside of his trousers, his mind lighting up with nothing but Harry’s name. He somehow brought his shattered mind into focus to pump his hand once, twice, and the ambassador exploded into his mouth.

The blond man held still for a moment and let go of Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy looked up at the ambassador, then stood and swallowed. Harry was strangely silent in his ear. The ambassador nodded as he tucked himself back into his trousers and sank down onto the bed. “I may…I may need a moment to compose myself. Dear boy, that was-”

“Don’ mention it,” Eggsy drawled with a lazy grin as he wiped his chin. Harry was still quiet. He leaned in toward the ambassador and captured the man’s eyes with his own. “I’ll find you later, and there may be more,” he whispered. He kissed the man hard, reaching out and swiping the flash drive. He dropped it into a hidden pocket as he turned, winked at the stunned ambassador, and slipped out the door.

Once he was out of earshot and eyeshot, hidden even if the ambassador came looking for him, Eggsy collapsed against the wall. He took a deep, shaking breath and whispered, “Harry?”

The sound of a cough came from the communicator in his ear. “Yes, sorry,” Harry whispered. He sounded almost embarrassed. “That was…very good, Eggsy, very good.” Harry’s voice paused, and then he continued with forced firmness, “You know your extraction plan-”

“Yes, Harry.” Eggsy muttered, and grinned. “I’ll take it from here.”

He returned without incident, passed the plans to Merlin, then somehow managed to get home without seeing Harry. Which was both a relief, and a curse.

At home, Eggsy carefully stripped off his suit—it would have to be laundered—and settled into his bed. Oh, he was so gone for Harry. No bother denying it anymore, as he had for months. And he had heard that tone in Harry’s voice as he spoke, and in a small corner of Eggsy’s heart, he began to hope.

Maybe Harry had just been instructing him, like a good mentor and Arthur would. And maybe Harry was just as far gone as Eggsy.


End file.
